Chapter 2/Captured
(Inside the research outpost) Both teams from the Enterprise and the Intrepid beam into the outpost, as Typhuss motions for Major Money to move out and check her tricorder. No sign of Cardassian soldiers sir Major Money says as she looks at both Captains Kira and Martin. Then what did the Cardassians beam onto the outpost, a device says Typhuss as he looks at Major Money. John opens the box and shocked to see a enhanced naquadah torpedo. Typhuss do you see what I see John says as he looks at Typhuss. I do says Typhuss as he looks at John. An enhanced naquadah torpedo it looks like one of our torpedo casing John says as he looks at Typhuss. Before Typhuss could speak they hear foot steps heading their way. Hide Captain Martin says as he looks at the team and they hide as the Cardassian soldiers walk into the room. With this torpedo we'll destroy Bajor and then Earth and then I'll have that murderer Typhuss's head on a silver platter Gul Evek says as he looks at the Cat. And they leave the room as the team comes out of hiding. Did you hear that Captains Major Money says as she looks at both Martin and Kira. Yes, we did Major Money says Typhuss as he looks at Major Money. So Evek is planning to use the torpedo on Bajor then Earth and he's still mad at you over nothing I've seen the reports Captain Martin says as he's working on the torpedo. Evek thinks I killed Seska but its a Cardassian lie, Evek is not going to destroy Earth, my home or Bajor, my second home says Typhuss as he looks at John. Then Typhuss sees John working on the torpedo. There now it can't go boom just removed the charge I deactivated it so it won't go off right off the bat Captain Martin says as he puts the charge in the backpack. What if the Cardassians have more enhanced naquadah torpedoes on their ships says Typhuss as he looks at John. Then we're in trouble John says as he looks at Typhuss. Don't worry help is on the way says Typhuss as he looks at John. Before John could say anything both Chloe and Lois run into the room and are shocked to see Typhuss and his friends. Typhuss oh thank god you're here Chloe says as she hugs Typhuss. What are you two doing here? asked Typhuss as he hugs Chloe. We were assigned here to watch the Kelownaian representatives deliver the naquadah to the outpost so we can use it to power a ship that's lost main power but then the Cardassians showed up and started attacking us Chloe says as she looks at Typhuss. We need to return to the Intrepid, away team to Intrepid, beam us up says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. Martin to Enterprise beam us up Commander Captain Martin says as he tapped his combadge. And both teams beam up to their respective ships, but Typhuss's and Martin's transporter signals were sent back to the surface in a cell. Uh where are we? John asked as he looked at Typhuss. I don't know, Kira to Intrepid, respond says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. Martin to Enterprise, Commander Kadan respond, I'm not getting anything on my combadge either Typhuss John says as he looked at Typhuss. Something is blocking the combadges says Typhuss as he looks at John. Quite right Captain Kira Gul Evek says as he walks out of the shadows as he's flaked by two guards pointing their disruptors at them. Typhuss aims his particle rifle at the Cardassian guards and Gul Evek. Both Typhuss and John tried to fire their weapons but nothing happens. Oh, for crying out loud! says Typhuss as he looks at John. Dampening field very effective piece of technology Gul Evek says as he looks at Captains Kira and Martin. What the hell do you want Evek, I'm not in the mood for games says Typhuss as he looks at Evek. Isn't obvious I'm going to destroy Bajor and then Earth, its the Federation fault for the death of my son, and its your fault Seska is dead Evek says as he looks at Typhuss. How many times do I have to tell you, I didn't kill Seska and I wasn't even on Voyager when Seska was killed says Typhuss as he looks at Evek. Lies and you are a murderer because you are hiding behind lies Evek says as he looks at Typhuss and John. Not true, now Evek get the hell out of here says Typhuss as he looks at Evek. Then they see a naquadah enhanced bomb on the wall being set. I take my leave now Captain think of what I said Evek says as he beams back up to his ship. Great we've got a bomb John says as he looks for a way to disable it. Typhuss walks over to the naquadah bomb and starts to work on it. This naquadah bomb is not the same as the ones I have seen before says Typhuss as he looks at John. So you're saying we can't disable it? John says as he looks at Typhuss. I don't know, could we use the transporter and beam the bomb into space says Typhuss as he looks at John. No they put it on automatic dentation so when the transporter beam hits it will blow John says as he looks at the device then looks at Typhuss. Typhuss turns off the dampening field device and then tries is combadge again to get ahold of the USS Intrepid to beam them up. Kira to Intrepid, we need a emergency transport, get us out of here now says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. Aye, sir Amanda Roberts says on his combadge. And Captains Martin and Kira are beamed away. (USS Intrepid, transporter room) Captain what's going on? Commander Madden asked as Typhuss runs to the transporter console to contact the bridge. Typhuss pushes a button on the transporter console. There was a naquadah enhanced bomb down on the planet surface, we are fine, Commander Madden, Kira out says Typhuss as he closed the channel. Martin to Enterprise get out of here there's a naquadah enhanced bomb on the surface the planet will go in 6 seconds Captain Martin says as he tapped his combadge. (Space) Both the Enterprise and Intrepid speed out of the system as the bomb goes off and a shockwave emerges from the explosion. (USS Intrepid, transporter room) That was close John says as he looks at Typhuss with a half smile. Yeah, now we just have to wait for Captain Hernandez and the Columbia to get here says Typhuss as he looks at John. Its only Evek and his two ships we can take them John says as he looks at Typhuss. Well its too late I all ready called her, the Columbia will be here in four hours and we could use all the help we can get says Typhuss as he looks at John. Right I hope it will be enough John says as he looks at Typhuss.